Poison
by VulcranDune
Summary: One-shot. Kankurou cannot stop thinking of someone... someone taboo...


Author note: Heyo everyone. This is Vulcran here and I am back with yet another Gaa/Kanku sandcest oneshottie! I hope you all will like it.

So the inspiration for this particular fiction is actually from my roleplaying and from a song done by Groove Coverage called Poison. If you couldn't guess that is where the title gets its name. :D I recommend listening to the song to get a better grasp of the fic but that is just my opinion and it really doesn't count, now does it?

Warning: As in the above, this will be a sandcest and boy on boy fic, if you don't appreciate that, then just click the back button and do not READ. If you are like me and think sandcest and yaoi is a-ok then by all means, keep on reading. :3

Disclaimer: All I own is my Gaara plushie and my sick desire to see these two boys get it on. XD

Oh, quick fyi: Aniki means older brother and Otouto means younger brother. :D

* * *

The young marionettiste once again found himself staring at the ceiling, hazel hues straining from exhaustion yet he would not rest, he couldn't; the nightmares have become too much for the Suna Jounin to handle.

Defeated and accepting another sleepless night, the puppeteer rose in his bed, sheets gracefully falling from his once prone form. Slowly, and oh so cautiously, he opened his chambers' door. He knew what a terror Temari was when deprived of sleep and Gaara… Well, the young redhead had almost 16 years worth of slumber to catch up on and Kankurou loathe being the one to disrupt the younger one's evening of rest.

With the finesse that was part shinobi and almost part feline, Kankurou made his way to the family's kitchen. Fumbling in one of the many cupboards for a moment, his hand secured a single glass, pulling it down from its' top shelf hideaway and placing it under the faucet.

Taking a single sip, the puppeteer made his way out the back doors that led to the courtyard. The cold air was piercing on bare skin, yet it felt bitterly sweet, snapping Kankurou into a more sensible state of mind; tenderly, he cupped the glass, cattish eyes upturned at the glowing orb dominating the inky skyline.

The pale luminescence of the moon was such a harsh reminder of Gaara… a reminder of what the marionettiste failed to protect. He still felt the haunting guilt of that horrid day. It was disastrous for the older Suna boy. In his heart of hearts, he always swore to defend the younger, even if he never verbalized the oath.

Once again, upon the reflection of past events, he felt his stomach drop out, the sorrow and self-hate freezing his insides. He hated himself, truly and completely. Not even Temari could free him from this 

slow spiral of passionate self-loathing, and the oldest Suna child had quite the knack for soothing either of her brothers' emotional wounds.

"Aniki?"

Kankurou did not jump, too often had Gaara snuck up on the marionettiste that he had become used to the sudden arrival of his silent sibling.

Forcing a calm demeanor upon his face, he gently turned, sharp hazel orbs falling upon entrancing aquamarine ones.

"Oi, Otouto-kun, what are you doing up so late?" He smiled coyly, "Isn't past your bedtime?"

Gaara remained unfazed by his brother's banter, padding gently to the elder's side. In a much softer tone, he replied, "What are you doing up?"

The inflection was nonthreatening yet commanding, clear to anyone that the young teen was a capable leader despite his age.

Defeated, the elder let out a heavy sigh, "I was just thinking… about everything really. Why, did you come to check in on your top jounin, ne?"

The default cattish grin arose once again. Kankurou refused to let the Kage know his true emotions and one of the true perks of being a Master at puppetry was the ability to completely hide his feelings. The only true gateway for his inner thoughts were his eyes, his damned feline eyes.

Gaara knew. He always knew when the puppet master was trying to cover his real inner workings. Call it what you will, but the younger had spent a good 16 years memorizing all the machinations of his brother, studying the elder like one studies a beautiful flower, mind aching to imprint every scent, every color and every slight shudder in a breeze.

Aqua hues squinted slightly, brow furrowing just the littlest from his brother's blatant and futile attempt at pretending.

"Actually, that is exactly why I came." Hypnotic hues gazed at the brilliant moon as his continued to speak. "I have noticed that you've been ignoring me since the Akatsuki incident, and you have bags under your eyes… you never miss sleep if you can't help it."

Kankurou heard what his otouto said, but only barely. The elder was too busy staring at the brilliance of Gaara standing, bathed in the full moon's light. The younger teen's eyes glowed evocatively, alabaster skin standing out against the stark darkness of the evening, the blood colored tresses gently feathering in the occasional breeze. One fateful gust of air carried the Kage's scent and the puppeteer enhaled deeply, savoring the rich aroma.

That is when the older Suna male felt those old stirrings, achings he hadn't felt since before the Akatsuki almost destroyed the marionettiste's whole world. Kankurou could admit to himself that he lusted after 

his own kin, his brother like no other. The sensible part of the elder knew it was wrong, morally and socially, but the deeper recesses of his mind fought bitterly, countering that love is never wrong.

"Kankurou?"

He shook his head, trying to clear his head of those old cravings. He had gone too far into thought and now Gaara was staring at him, trying to decipher the looks that had surely passed over his hazel hues.

"Sorry, otouto-kun. You know us artists, always so consumed in our own little worlds." Smiling softly, his tentatively placed his free hand upon the other's slender shoulder, "Thank you for coming to check in on me, but I will be all right, we Sabaku kids are quite tough, ya know?"

The elder let his hand linger, memorizing that small touch before sidestepping the younger and making his way back to the house.

"You blame yourself for what happened to me, don't you?"

_Crash!_

The glass slipped from the puppeteer's grasp, penetrating the silent desert night with its sharp sound. Not wanting to turn and face his brother, Kankurou merely stood still, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Who told you that?"

Gaara stayed in his spot as well, half afraid that Kankurou might just run like a frightened hare if he attempted to move toward the elder.

"No one did. I figured it out on my own accord."

Kankurou began to gnaw on his bottom lip, the one nervous habit he had never been able to kick. If Gaara could figure out his thoughts like that, did the younger know about the marionettiste's taboo lust? Fists clenching, he turned on his heel, cattish eyes squinting in anger and confusion.

"How'd you figure it out? I am the top puppeteer in all of Sunagakure. You shouldn't be able to read me that well! How!?"

His voice rose as his spoke, becoming more demanding with each word. He needed to know. He had to know he was safe in his own mind, or he might lose the little contact he had with his younger sibling.

"You may be the best at what you do, but you forget you are also my brother. I know you like one knows a cherished book or heirloom."

Gaara remained indifferent, his voice ever calm despite Kankurou's rising emotions.

The elder couldn't stand the other's composed exterior, walking to the younger in a few swift steps, a mere breath away from the redhead. His words rushed forth in an angry stream.

"You do, do you? DO you know everything I feel? DO you know this, then?!"

Swift as ever, the elder closed the minute gap between the duo, crushing his lips against soft sweet ones, one hand snaking through those silken tresses of vermilion, the other pressing into the younger's lower back, pinning the Kage.

As quick as it happened, Kankurou released his captive, watching his kin stumble from the sudden lack of constraint. Bitterly, a hard edged laugh escaped the puppeteer, his voice shaky from the encounter.

"There! Now you know everything about me, _otouto-kun_."

The pale one's cheeks were flushed, breath coming in pants as he listened to his brother's words. He had suspicions that Kankurou liked him, liked him more than a brother should but the sand wielder never expected this amount of passion.

"Kanku-"

"No! No… don't say a word. I… I had no right to do that. I just… I love you, more than I should and I know you don't feel the same and-"

Gaara silenced his older brother with a mere glare. It was a look the puppeteer had seen many a time when the redhead was still insane from Shukaku's hold.

The younger grabbed the elder's hand, intertwining their digits before gazing fully at the other's face.

"Do not speak of my feelings for me, Aniki. You do not know my feelings for you. You know, you did not ask me how I know you so well. How I can read you like a cherished item. It is because you are my cherished one. If I ever lost you…I don't know what I would do."

Straining on tiptoes, the Kage placed a chaste kiss on the elder's mouth. It was as if that one kiss drained all the hatred and sadness right from Kankurou's soul. He sensed his body become light, filling with that intensely warm feeling that only love, lust, and passion truly returned can cause.

Strong arms encircled the petite man, Kankurou closing the gap between their bodies once more. He felt those lithe little arms come round and rest gently on his lower back. The elder gently placed his chin atop his brother's head, the younger just being short enough for him not to strain his neck.

"I love you, Gaara."

"I know…"

"Smartass."

* * *

Author's final note: Ta-da! I had to end with some humor. :D or it would be too angsty, ya know? Anyway, lemme know what you all think, constructive criticism, is of course, welcome.

Later luvers,

Vulcran


End file.
